When Years Go Bye
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: pg13 for cussing. No yaoi. When something old dies, something new must start again. When we lose something it seems bad, but as years roll bye, eventaully things will be right again. Yusuke must learn to say goodbye to Kuwabara, and hello to another.


lalalalala....so stressed out...new server is gonna kill me!  
banging head on wall  
Kurama:She doesn't own anything-  
Yusuke: Id we don't stop her she won't own her life! :grabs Kazima:  
Kuwabara:This is her stress reliever so um...enjoy?  
It was a rainy day.  
  
The sky was dark, and it was a cold december day. No snow, just cold bitter rain. As a man went on to talk and praise a man whose time had come, five people stood all dressed in black.  
  
Koenma, Boeton, Kurama, Hiei, and...  
  
Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Though the team looked young, 80 years had gone bye, and they now stood solemnly as the only human member was laid slowly into the ground. Kazuma Kuwabara had lived a rightful age of 97.  
  
Kuwabara kept working with the team until his early 40's. Unable to have children his students became them. After a few years in college he'd become an English teacher. He retired when he was in his early 60's.  
  
Yukina and him never married, he said he didn't want Yukina to be tied down to someone who would eventually die, while she lived. So she left him when he was 24. Since then, he left behind an amazed legacy. Helping students, people, and still aiding his friends on their missions when ever he could.  
  
He was not out of commission when he retired.  
  
Still healthy, spunky, and full of mirth, he became a psychic and helped students perfect, and harness the powers. He was soon known as the most powerful human in the world in the spirit, and demon realm.  
  
Kuwabara was never alone. Yusuke was always with him, and never left his side. They remained as close as always, and laughed and played around with each other, even when Kuwabara, at age 95, could no longer get out of his bed. He would instead lay their smiling, welcoming his friends, who remained unchanged thanks to the fact that they were demons, and others. Students, or people in need.  
  
The night of his death he made one last prediction, to his best friend, Yusuke before he died, "In 50 years you will meet a girl, and she will be your best friend..." Yusuke had looked at Kuwabara then and laughed, "No one will replace you! Come on, go to sleep!"  
  
He slept, and never again would his eyes open.  
  
The preacher done, left leaving the others alone.  
  
"It's hard to believe he's gone..." Kurama said sadly, looking down at the grave. "He lived a good life at least." Kurama covered his eyes to hide his tears.  
  
Boeton was sobbing, and couldn't add any words to this statement.  
  
"He was a noble man...and there is a place for him...I made one for him." Koenma let out a large sigh, and bowed his head to Kuwabara's grave, "I promise you...You will be remembered, always my dear friend."  
  
Hiei stood still watching him. He had a gift for Kuwabara, and felt embarrassed as he laid down a dagger, with Kuwabara's name on the hilt. He shoved it through the soil so that no one would take it. Hiei remembered that with the bandits he used to hang out with, if someone died, someone who cared for that dead person, would bury something of value with them.  
  
Kuwabara was one of his, "bandit" friends now, and this seemed a proper way to do things. Hiei remembered as Kuwabara began to get old. To Hiei it was like watching as someone flipped through a book, causing the pictures to move very fast, to create a scene. His scene had ended now, and Hiei nodded at the grave admitting to himself he would miss him.  
  
One figure, the last figure stood away from the others, and closest to the grave. He let the tears fall down his cheeks, not bothering to try to stop them. Kuwabara meant too much to him, and they had been through too much together, to try and hide his sorrow. "I-I'm going to-to miss you." Yusuke whispered sobbing.  
  
As he read the headstone again, his hands came to his face and he fell to his knees sobbing in agony. "Kuwabara....Kuwabara..." To some, the ability to live longer, and age slower seemed like a blessing. To this group it was a curse. They all remained young, untouched by time, as one of their own, one who they really cared for began to deteriorate.  
  
They remained young, as their friend's face grew more weighed down by his long life until finally he died.  
  
Though many would not think so, the Urameshi team had been split up. Not by angry words, or hate, but by one death.  
  
Lady death is not cruel, its just her job that is cruel. To Yusuke, and the others, she had done her job to soon. Yusuke, most of all, was not ready to say good-bye. "Kuwabara..." Yusuke sobbed, as Kurama knelt by him, placing an arm around him, just as he'd done so long ago in the dark tournament.  
  
There were no words, just lonley, bitter sobs....  
  
50 YEARS LATER  
  
Yusuke ran a hand through his loose hair, sipping on some coffee he'd bought. He was young to look at, but was in fact well into his 100's, As were his other friends. He was suppoused to meet them here, but they did not show.  
  
Sighing he paid what was owed, and left the cofee house.  
  
Outside he stopped to look at an apartment building that had been closed for years. He smilded fondly as he remebered that Kuwabara lived there with his sister, back in the days when the Rekai team was four, instead of three.  
  
He began walking, deciding to go home to the temple, that used to belong to his old master Genkai, and try to reach his missing friends. Several minutes later, he sighed in annoyance to turn to a girl, who had been following him since he left the coffee shop.  
  
He sharply turned to glare at the girl who stood five feet away from him, cooly looking back. She wore a green girl's uniform, the skirt reaching her ankles, a black book bag in hand.  
  
Her hair was short, and a wild mess of orange curls, her eyes wide and blue. She was short, about Hiei's height. She hand bruises, scrapes, and bandages on her body, and looked like a girl that knew how to defend herself. She looked up at Yusuke with her round face and said, "You know me."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I don't know a creepy 14 year old home to your mom, kid." Yusuke turned to feel her book bag hit him in the back of his head. He turned angrilly to see the girl's knees were bent, like she was riding on a saddle, and her fists clenched at her side, her blue eyes narrowed, "BAKA!!" She screeched, and countinued on with, "YOU STUPID ASX!! YOU CAN'T REOCGNIZE AN OLD FRIEND, USE WHAT LITTLE SPIRT AWARENESS YOU HAVE URAMESHI!!"  
  
Yusuke froze, and the girl got back in her normal position. "Kuwa...Kuwabara?" He whispered, eyes wide and mouth open. She ran a hand through her hair looking annoyed, "It's Kyomi Kuwabara now..." She smiled a familiar goofy grin at him, and laughed, "Don't you remember that prediction I gave to you about the girl you'd be friends with? Who you think I was talking about?!" She rolled her eyes, and marched over to him, wagging her finger.  
  
"I waited 14 years to see you again, and you've compleatly forgotten me-"  
  
Yusuke began to shake...  
  
"-jerk! I can't believe you'd forget me!? Well I'll kick your aXs to give your brain a jump start! I bet you've slacked off, and I can beat you now! So-"  
  
A smile crept to his face...  
  
"-How is Kurama and Hiei? Oh Hiei...that poumpus creep is gonna make fun of me...now :I'M: a shrimp!! DamX that lit-"  
  
"KUWABARA! YOU LITTLE BAXTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING BACK?!" Yusuke's arms wrapped around Kyomi Kuwabara who jumped with surprise, as the man sobbed into her neck. She smiled, "I couldn't spoil the surprise." Kyomi pat his head, "Koenma brought me back, and let me keep my memories...I bet he's gonna let me keep doing this...I can join the team again! I still have me abilities, including my spirit swords!!"  
  
Kyomi held onto her best friend, and for a moment it looked as if a much taller figure was hugging Yusuke instead. Both wiped there eyes, and Yusuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Kuwabara, your skipping school today. We have some catching up to do!"  
  
Yusuke looked at the girl at his side, tears still spilling down his face, "You don't know how happy...." Kyomi smiled sniffing loudly, "Ah shut your face Urameshi...I missed you too."  
  
The end...la. 


End file.
